The bonds that hold us together
by fullmetalmeister
Summary: A series of one-shots starring the original Resembool group (Ed Al and Winry) from when they are young kids to when they are adults. EdWin implied in most chapters and a little AlMei in later ones. Set in the manga/brotherhood world.
1. Confession

**Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story. **

**I hope you like it :)**

**Confession**

Winry was at Nelly's house for a sleepover along with all her other Resembool girlfriends. They were all in the living room huddled up in sleeping bags.

"So who do you like Nelly?" asked Jane.

"Hmm well if I must say… Pitt. The guy's pretty damn hot." Admitted Nelly blushing.

A chorus of squeals and 'ooohs' erupted around the room.

"You guys would be perfect together!" and "I bet he totally likes you." was all that Winry heard for the next few minutes or so. It was all really quite boring. She was about to dose off when she suddenly heard,

"Hey Winry, who do you like?"

Oh crap. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell them about her crush for Ed or not? What would they say? Yes. She would go on and say it bravely. But then… What if.. Ughhhh. Her trail of thought was interrupted by:

"It must be Ed." said Nelly.

Nonononononono.

"That shorty? Wow Winry…" said Molly.

"I swear he's practically your brother." said Daphne frowning.

"Seriously Molly and Daphne, you need to get your eyes tested. Have you SEEN him recently? That guy is practically sex on legs. Puberty _definitely_ did well on him." Said Nelly defending Winry.

"But still. I've always remembered him as the stubborn shorty who was always getting into trouble at school." said Molly.

"Molly, that was some five years ago. He's like 5ft 10 now and those eyes.. Ahhh those golden eyes." Said Jane dreamily, supporting Nelly.

Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing. The way her friends were talking about Ed like that. Was she jealous? She just wanted to blurt out, 'Hands off he's mine!" but she wasn't his. She was probably just a simple 'sister' to him. He had got really attractive recently. His sudden growthspurt was a key factor. He was now a whole head taller than her. On his last few automail check-ups she had noticed how much muscle he had developed. He had a lovely sculpted torso, six pack, broad shoulders and a slim waist. It was becoming quite awkward during these sessions now. Apart from the looks, Ed was still good old Ed with his personality. Her friends were right. He still was as stubborn as before but underneath that was kind and caring Ed. The Ed that would look out for you and protect you. Only his closest friends and family understood this side of him.

"Winry, you haven't answered my question yet. Do you like him then?" asked Nelly,

Winry looked down at the ground, cheeks burning with embarrassment and a small grin crept its way across her face. She was screwed.

"Guilty!" screamed Liz throwing her arms in the air. Everyone else cheered along with her.

"I never said I did!" retorted Winry pointing at all of them but she was easily seen through.

"Come on Win its obvious. You don't need to hide it anymore." said Jane.

"Alright alright fine. I might like him. There." Said Winry still as red as a tomato. It was so embarrassing.

"I knew it!" said Liz.

"Whaa? How?" asked Winry surprisingly.

"Well you do ALWAYS go on about him, like: "I hope Ed comes home soon," or "I wonder if Ed's alright," or "Do you guys ever miss Ed?" and so on." said Daphne.

"Buuut that might have just been because I cared for him as a family friend." denied Winry, even though she had already admitted.

"You never talk about Al though. It's always just Ed. Come on Win just accept it. You like him. It's not a crime you know." said Jane.

"Wow guys you're good at this. I guess you've got me there." said Winry sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.

"Please, it's just what we do." said the other girls giggling and smiling.

The discussion then quickly moved on to who Molly liked followed by more giggling and shouting.

Winry sighed.

It sure was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R **

**p.s. the final chapter of my other story 'Boyfriend' should be out soon. Really sorry for the delays.**

**fullmetalmeister**


	2. School

**Here's chapter 2 of The Bonds that hold us together**

**It is set when Ed and Winry are 7 and Al is 6. Trisha is also still alive.**

**please R&R thanks :)**

School

Today was the trio's first day back at school after the long summer vacation. Ed and Winry were to be starting the second grade at the age of seven while it was six year old Al's very first day of school in the first grade.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were in the kitchen eating breakfast before school. Ed was already a very advanced learner for his age due to learning the complex skill of alchemy so early and so found school extremely boring and easy. To make it more fun, he would often contradict the teacher or bring his alchemy notes to school which he would often get scolded for. Al on the other hand was very nervous about his first day.

"Mommy, what if the other kids don't like me? I'm scared mommy!" said Al, his green gold eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure that you'll get along with everyone there and your brother and Winry will be there too." Soothed Trisha.

"Mom I don't wanna go to school, its boooringg!" whined Ed.

"Now now Edward you have to go to school, all your friends are there! Pitt and James will be there."

Ed sighed and went back to eating his toast. It was going to be a long year. The door then knocked and Trisha went to answer it. There was Winry standing on the front porch wearing a light pink cotton dress and a large lilac satchel across her body that was too big for her.

"Hi Auntie Trisha, are Ed and Al ready to go yet?" she asked,

"I'll just call them now sweetie, you look adorable by the way!" said Trisha smiling, "Edward Alphonse! Winry's waiting to get to schools so come on!"

There was the sound of two sets of footsteps coming towards the front door which were Ed and Al.

"Winry-chan!" exclaimed Al happily,

"Hi Al!" she said waving to him, she looked towards Ed who hadn't even acknowledged her, "Hey Ed!" she said happily trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Win." he mumbled.

"Niisan Winrychan is school scary?" asked still nervous Al holding his overstuffed backpack full of new notebooks and pens.

"Yeah Al, there's monsters everywhere that will jump out of dark corners and eat you." muttered Ed.

"Oh no! Niisan that sounds too scary I don't wanna go!" Al wailed now trembling with fear.

"Ed! Don't listen to him Al he's just lying. School's fine there's no monsters." said Winry trying to calm Al but giving Ed a menacing glare at the same time.

"That's right, I still remember you on your first day of school Edward." said Trisha.

"Mooom!" said Ed, not wanting to be reminded of last year when he tried to hide in the cupboard to avoid school because he was so nervous. Of course that was before he realised how awfully boring and stupid it was.

"Let's go, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." said Winry.

"But I want to be late." Murmured Ed.

"Now now it's Al's first day ever and your first day back of the new year so you'd better be there on time." Scolded Trisha, "Now off you go and look after your brother Edward or there will be stern words later!"

"Yeah yeah mom bye." said Ed walking off ahead with Winry.

"Bye mommy I'll miss you!" said Al hugging Trisha's legs and then running off to catch up with Ed and Winry.

* * *

When they got to the small schoolhouse, they were a few minutes late which meant that everyone was already in their classrooms. On the way in, Ed dropped Al off in his classroom. He opened the door to see his old teacher Miss Pine calling the register. She and Ed had never gotten along. She paused and turned round to see the three by the door.

"May I help you Edward? Class has already started you know." Miss Pine said sternly.

"I know. I'm just dropping off my brother seeing as it's his first day." replied Ed rolling his eyes.

Miss Pine raised her eyebrows. "Brother? You have a brother?"

"Uh yeah I already said so. His name's Alphonse by the way. Alphonse Elric." said Ed.

"Well okay Edward. Alphonse, come in. Get that desk over there and take it over to beside mine please. You will be sitting next to me for the rest of the year." said Miss Pine who was clearly not happy about having another Elric in her class when she thought she had just gotten rid of one. With Alphonse sitting next to her, she could keep a better eye on him instead of having a repeat of last year. (Ed being the troublemaker he was)

Al obediently entered the classroom and dragged a desk over to Miss Pine's where he sat down nervously, the whole class staring at him.

"Um why is Al at the front?" asked Ed rudely.

"Because I do not want him making trouble like you did Edward. Now go to class!" said Miss Pine.

"Okay okay! Sorry about that Al! See you at recess." said Ed waving behind him as he strolled down the corridor with Winry to his class.

* * *

Ed and Winry were now really late to class when they finally got there.

"Where have you been? You're 15 minutes late to class!" said the teacher.

"Sorry we were dropping my brother off in his class because it's his first day today." said Ed.

"I do not need to hear excuses young man. You're late and that is what matters. You must be Edward Elric and you, Winry Rockbell?"

"Yes Miss." replied Winry politely.

"Yes Miss Crapella." replied the teacher.

"Sorry Miss Crapella." said Winry.

"Are you new?" asked Ed out of the blue. He had never heard of a Miss Crapella before and she did not seem to know him which was very strange.

"Do not talk back Edward. You have caused enough interruption now go and sit down!" said Miss Crapella.

"I was only asking." muttered Ed as he went to the back of the classroom next to Pitt who had saved a seat for him and Winry went to sit next to Nelly in the middle.

"Edward Elric this is your last chance. Now behave." Shouted Miss Crapella.

"Yes Miss Crap." said Ed.

The whole class was set off laughing.

"What did you say?" asked Miss Crapella looking like she had steam coming out from her ears.

"I said 'Yes Miss Crapella'." said Ed smoothly.

"Oh. Well I heard different." she replied.

Pitt fistbumped Ed underneath the desk, " Nice one Ed." he said.

Ed just grinned back. "This is going to be a fun year." he said.

Luckily Miss Crapella was too busy writing math problems on the blackboard to hear any of this.

Winry facepalmed. They had barely made it five minutes in the classroom and Ed had already caused a bumpy relationship with the new teacher. As always it was going to be an _interesting_ year.

**Thanks for keeping up with the story :) **

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Fullmetalmeister**


	3. someone else

**The third installment of The bonds that hold us together. It is set during the two years after Ed and Al get their bodies back and before they leave to go to the East and West.**

Someone Else

It was a nice sunny day in Resembool and Winry was at the market buying ingredients for dinner that night.

"Hm I think I'll make stew tonight. It's Ed's favourite." she thought to herself.

She paid for her carrots and potatoes and then made her way towards the butchers stall.

"Hey Winry, what will it be for you today?" asked James, the butcher's son. Winry had known him well since they went to school together like all of the other kids in Resembool around their age.

"Hi James! Just the usual please." said Winry cheerfully.

"The beef?"

"Yes please James."

"No problem Winry." Replied James weighing out and bagging the beef that would soon be turned into lovely stew, "That's 520 cenz please."

Winry handed over the money and took the paper bag with the beef in it from James and placed it in her basked.

"Thanks James!" said Winry about to walk off.

"Hey wait… Winry!" said James shakily.

"What is it?" asked Winry curiously, "Have I left something?"

"No Winry. I was actually wondering if you would.. um.. like to…um… maybe get lunch sometime?" said James turning a deep shade of scarlet and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Winry's mouth formed an 'oh' as she slowly understood what that meant.

"So whaddyasay? Eheheheh…" said James nervously, still blushing.

Winry sighed, "Look James, please understand me here. I've understood what you are saying and lunch would be really great actually but you need to know something," she took a deep breath, "You see, I like someone else. I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

James silently cursed under his breath, partly for making a complete fool of himself and also Winry liking someone else, but he quickly spoke up: "Ah I see! Who is it then?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

It was now Winry's turn to blush as thoughts of Ed crept into her head. "Oh! Um I err can't really tell you that…" she replied.

"Ooh really?" said James grinning.

"Yeah it's a secret!" said Winry flailing her arms and raising her voice slightly going even redder.

"Okay okay! Calm down!" Whoever it is will be lucky to have a lovely girl like you." said James.

"Aww thanks! Anyway I have to go now to get dinner started. It was nice to see you again. See you around!" said Winry waving as she swiftly turned on her heel and made her way back to the Rockbell residence.

* * *

At the same time that day, Ed was making his way to Freya's farm to collect eggs for Pinako.

"Ah damn that old hag! Making me run errands for her like I'm her slave." grumbled Ed as he walked up the old dirt path to the farm.

He got to a small cottage next to the barn and knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by Freya, a girl of the same age as Ed with long chestnut locks and amber eyes who had grown up with him and the rest of the Resembool kids as good friends. When she saw Ed she immediately blushed and turned her head slightly to hide her red face.

"Hey Ed what can I do for you?" she asked nervously.

"Hey Frey, granny sent me to get eggs." replied Ed.

"Ah okay… Eggs. Follow me." said Freya as she led him to the barn to where the eggs were stored.

"How many would you like? A dozen?" she asked.

"Yes please." said Ed.

Freya boxed the eggs and handed them over to Ed who kindly accepted them.

"That will be 500 cenz please." said Freya.

"Thanks." said Ed as he handed over the money.

"Um hey.. Ed. Can I ask you something?" said Freya looking down at the ground whilst standing on her tip-toes.

"Yeah sure." said Ed slightly puzzled.

"Um… If I said I liked you, would you go out with me?" she said at last blushing furiously wanting to do nothing more but hide.

"WHAAA?" asked Ed bluntly, eyes wide, completely not expecting the question. It was such an Ed thing to do.

After recomposing himself, Ed finally answered grinning sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that. I just wasn't really expecting that type of question. Anyway, in the nicest way possible, I…um…like someone else. Sorry. We can still be friends though."

Freya felt like she had been slapped round the face. How embarrassing! She was positive that he liked her but it must've just been his natural composure. Damn.

"Oh! I totally understand! I'm err… really sorry!" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"It's okay don't worry! I've gotta go home now or Winry will be mad. See you soon." said Ed quickly walking off and waving behind him. He was terrible with awkward situations.

"Bye!" said Freya waving back watching his body gradually disappear into the distance. 'Hmmm' she thought. Someone else. She then got it. Winry will be happy to have him in her life. That lucky girl.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)**

**It would be great to have a few ideas on subjects for the next chapters please.**

**Love you all!**

**the fullmetalmeister**


End file.
